The invention is based on an adapter for connecting a connecting element at the end of a wiper to a wiper blade, in particular of flat beam construction.
The German patent publication DE 20 2005 021 307 U1 discloses a connecting device for the articulated connection of a wiper blade of flat beam construction, which connecting device is suitable for different wiper arms. The connecting device comprises at least one single-part or multi-part connector element which is fastened fixedly, but releasably, to a supporting element in the form of spring rails. An adapter is provided between each wiper arm and the wiper blade, which on the one hand comprises connecting options for the connector element and on the other hand connecting options for one of the wiper arms or for connecting elements, which are fixedly connected to the respective wiper arm or integrally formed on the same. A joint, the joint axis of which extends transversely with respect to the longitudinal direction of the wiper blade, is disposed between one of the connecting elements and an adapter, which is connected in a torque-proof manner to the connector element, or between a part of the adapter, which is connected in a torque-proof manner to said connector element and a part of the adapter, which is connected in a torque-proof manner to the connecting element. There are therefore three different adapters for three different connecting elements of the wiper arms.
The connector element is suitable for a wiper arm having a hook-shaped end or a hook-shaped connecting element or is suitable for a wiper arm having an end or connecting element comprising a lateral bearing pin and a bridge in accordance with a known sidelock principle for a wiper arm having an end or connecting element, whereat the wiper arm runs substantially in a straight line above the wiper blade, and is connected to the connector element in accordance with the toplock principle.